He or She
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Harry Potter 'HE or SHE' the abandon boy or girl who live disapear now become a powerful person unknow to dumbell and voldi seek by bothe side. don't own harry potter this is a fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another Great War rise again as the Darkest of Dark Lords in history return to power during the first Tri Wizard Tournament held in Hogwarts after century of rest. Lord Voldemort rise to power with the aid of dark ritual bones of father, flesh of servant, and blood of enemy taken from Evan Potter the boy who live. The Leader of Light Albus Dumbledore leading the full force assembles Order of Phoenix to standing against the dark force of Voldemort. Many have fallen victim in the struggle between the two fractions; as well many wish to stay out of conflict standing in the shade of gray that neither side of power realize.

Some where in London

The members of the Order of Phoenix gathers to report the latest event in the war, while new member are sworn into the Order, all were waiting for their leader of light Albus Dumbledore that in all of his age walk into the room with air of benevolence.

For two hours long the Order discus their next step after Voldemort broke his faithful follower out of the prison of Azkaban and gain favor with demantors. The whole time the Boy Who Live Evan Potter seated next to Dumbledore with his parent Lily and James Potter spoke up every now and then to remind them of his presences. Dumbledore and the Potter parent look on proud each time he spoke up not carrying who he had interrupted.

Before the end of the meeting a lone black robed figure strode briskly into the room.

"Ah… Severus my boy I trust every thing had gone well, what have you to report?"

The black robed men eye twitch at being call a boy though no one notices as they all awaited his answer. "The Dark Lord has sent many to locate a person that is some where in Europe at the moment."

"Why did he send so many for just one person? Do you know who the person is?"

"The person is valuable he or she is a legend. I only know by their reputation."

Dumbledore eyes begin to twinkle madly "What do you know Severus?"

"There is a rumor among the potion guild that he or she alone created many known potion that we use today, many more which are kept in secret only known to few within the guild and most of them are closely guarded."

"Then go see if you can try your luck with finding this person and convince into our side."

Italy potion guild

"Another."

The bartender give the young potion master yet another drink, more than most had that night, but like most people that drink to indulge themselves to forget their problems there is no point in denying a potion master of their drink unless they want to extensively check everything they touch or drink for the rest of their life. A cup of strong alcohol silently slide to the young potion master who down it without much hesitation.

Five potion guilds in one night all because that senile old fool Dumbledore and the compassionless dark lord held his life in the line of finding a nameless stranger. Even his potion master which he had to track all over Asia had refuse to give out any information other than that 'if he or she don't want to be found, then he or she won't be found.' Now he had no lead and he can't go back empty handed.

"Club Soda, and hit again him with whatever he is drinking."

The seat next to me was taken by a teenager more or less. Annoying as it was I some how found his presence calming. "Aren't a little too young to be drinking?"

"I'm legal, old man."

"Who are you calling old brat?" Alcohol and annoyance tighter equal short tolerance, not that I have much to begin with.

"A lonely man drinking way his life away without companies, or are you working on the thesis of the poison against poison cure that you started few years ago."

"That is a private research brat how did you come to the information?" Down yet another drink that refilled it self.

"All depend on who you ask, potion master Snape."

Some how the brat was just became annoying.

"Why are you following the order of a not so sane man, or a senile old man that had eaten too many sweets?"

"Not like I have a choice." Perhaps I drank one too many.

"No but you still have a choice your mark was never presented to public, and is not like is un-removable, so I'm guessing that Dumbledore just didn't tell you what he knew."

That got my attention quickly, for so long I had regretted my mistake many years ago, but turning so fast after so many potent drink made the world spin that was the last thing I remember before I meet the floor.

Next Day

The first thing I realize were the sound of water running and the world is still spinning. Before I realize there was a bottle press to my nose before I took it and down the whole bottle never had I been so grateful for pepper up potion.

"I trust you have your own stash of potions to take care of the rest I would offer but you'll be too proud of a person to accept unless you are dying and you don't trust a stranger you just meet.

"You right do you do this to every person you meet brat?"

"I'm legal old man I know I didn't give you my name but do you have to keep calling me a brat?"

"Is not my fault you act like a brat."

"Then call me 'Gray' potion Master Snape."

"Fine." Finally sober a bit I took a look at the brat that caught my attention last night before I submit to the influence of alcohol. The brat was tall but not tall as himself, the unruly black hair and emerald green eyes held uncanny familiarity that open many sealed memory, the large muggle shirt and jeans make it difficult to distinguish their sex the face didn't help either it held an delicate yet powerful frame. Unable to stop himself before he blunt out a rude question "are you a male?"

"Isn't it a bit rude to ask that?" Turning away hoping that the brat wouldn't see the blood that rush to his face; "any way tell the puppeteer and the ring master that I won't be found unless I want to be found, I'll pay them a visit when I have the time I won't waste my time with them they better have a profitable proposition."

"I assume you are talking about Dumbledore and the Dark Lord." How did he come up with such ridicules names?

As if he read my thought "Dumbledore enjoy controlling people with manipulation like that of puppeteer with his string to control his puppet. Voldemort inspire fear into his animal to do his bidding. You can't deny it is the truth, well I got to go I still have an appointment with one of my dealer."

How blunt, the mannerism of the brat lacks tacks but at his demeanor says other wise, he himself is a manipulator. His potion mentor was right he won't be found unless he wants to be found. He just hope that he wouldn't get a headache when he inform Dumbledore, and hopefully he survive when he inform the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that was an interesting night, "Gray." I wonder why I gave him the name I hate, people keep calling me 'Gray,' the lousy nick name that mom call me in public just stick no matter where I go. So what if I prefer wearing gray color clothes that doesn't mean that I would prefer to be call Gray.

"It's Harry." I hiss at the potion masters that sit across from me.

"I prefer Gray."

"Me too."

"So much for respected potion masters, if your fans see you now they'll be so disappointed that you act like a three year old child."

"I resent that."

"Uh hum."

"So… We saw you went up the room with Snap last night."

"He slept as soon as he touches the bed."

"What did you do to him?"

"I heard that his masters were looking for me high and low, it's only fair that I answer just as nicely. Beside once they open the letter I will know and I can track them for a little visit. I really don't like people digging their toes in where they don't belong."

"You wouldn't happen to be sending them a Howler would you?"

"Me a Howler, I wouldn't spend my time writing one." I know I'm grinning like a cat by now but I couldn't help it. "But I happen to come across quite a few sent to me, so why wasted, then a little spell happen to bind everything together into a nice little red envelope that happens to turn white. I just so happens that I left it in a certain potion master coat."

"I feel sorry for them."

"Why? They been on our back for a while forcing us to chose a side, I just wish I could of seeing their faces when they open the letters."

Snape POV

It was a miserable night, never again will I drown myself in alcohol for those two old fool, well unless I have a pepper up with me. My mark was burning painfully I choose to give my report to the Dark Lord first Dumbledore can wait. I touch the mark as soon as I found a deserted ally way it port key me to the meeting room where the Dark Lord meet his follower.

"Severus how nice of you to join us so late."

"My Lord," with well hidden disgust I kiss the hem of his robe, the self loving narcissus. "I have a message from the person that you have order me to seek." I reach my pocket for the letter addressing to Lord Voldemort, I wonder if he is fearless or just morbid.

The Lord snatch the letter as soon as its in his sight, he begin his ritual checking for hex and curse when he seem satisfy he impatiently open the letter yet seem to pull off the look that he was bore. As soon as the seal on the letter broke the envelope turn red, HE DIDN'T!

_"How dare you been sneaking around?"_

The infamous voice of Molly Weasley rang through the hall many cling from the slaughter of shirk, the Dark Lord looked surprise and furious at the same time, not good.

_"I taught you better than that Tommy boy."_

Another voice rang loudly and clearly through the hall, there's no doubt that the letter have been temper with now.

_"Don't look at me like that Mr. Dark Lord you pick a fight with me first, I won't be found if I don't want to be found. Though don't you worry about it I have some free time sometime this week I'll drop by for a visit to listen to what you have to say. It's the least I can do after you search high and low for me. Bye bye now."_

Thank Merlin that there is mercy left in this world the shirking letter was intimidating enough by the Weasley but the other voice in the letter didn't hold a candle to it the slightest. I left as soon as I was dismissed.

Not surprisingly I was summoned to Dumbledore's office where the rest of higher up Order held their meeting. I handed the letter to Dumbledore like the event with the Dark Lord he check for hex and curse turn up nothing, but as soon as he broke the seal the letter turn into a familiar shade of red. A very familiar shirk ran through the office Dumbledore skillfully try to throw silencing charm toward it in vain as everyone bounce back to a different direction that aim the person closest to.

_"How dare you try to pull one over me Dumbledore! I don't care if you are some leader of Wolf pack or Monkey tribe. How dare you send a child to their death march, that's right I knew of your dirty little secret with the Potters 15 years ago."_

Like the letter with the Dark Lord another voice follows. One have to wonder what was the secret, and it look like I'm not the only one; the difference was is that I can actually believe that Dumbledore would really did something like that while the rest of the order follow his lead like a headless puppet they are.

_"What's wrong don't want your dirty little secret getting out Dumbledore? Keep searching for me if I don't want to be found and I will make everyone of your dirty little secret known through out the wizarding world, and not just in Britain but the whole world. Though like I told the other I will listen to what you have to say sometime this week, I will pick the place and time so you can't try anything illegal even in Britain. Till then you old goat."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Voldemort POV

It was by chance that I discover about the potion master with the legendary skill acknowledge through out the world while their identity still well hidden during my time as a spirit. Originally I had thought that in my sprit form I would be able to quickly locate the legendary potion master and gain his favor to aid my resurrection, but that plan were quickly thrown into the wind when every single lead I gain turns up empty.

When I finally regain my body I had thought I once again gain my chance when I heard of his recent achievement. But no even with every available resource at my disposable I could not even found a trace of him. Finally I decided to use the Old Goat resource as well by having Severus reveal his quest. Like he had plan the Old Goat immediately sent people out to search for him as well.

For weeks the search turn up empty until his potion master finally establish contact, that envelope seem so harmless was more dangerous than it first appear not only did it leave no doubt that he knew of my background, background that I spent quite a long time to buried. It also reveal that the legendary potion master is well revise in high level forgotten spell, not even the strongest paslel spell could break the enchantment place on it. Now he desires him on his side even more, he can barely wait till the potion master reveals himself.

Dumbledore POV

I was quite excited to hear about the contact that Severus was able to establish, ever since Severus first bought the legendary potion master to my attention the Order have been relentlessly searching for his where about. After weeks of searching they were only able to obtain little valuable information. The letter seem quite harmless at first were more dangerous than it implies after it reveal what the constructer of the letter know.

How he comes across the information escapes him, especially when the Potters and he took quite a bit precaution to hiding their deeds. Fifth teen years ago they had bound the younger Potter off spring after Voldemort's attack and send her off to live with Lily's sister, he knew of Lily wrenched sister, he knew of her and her family dislike of magic, but simply couldn't allow her to stun her brother Evan Potter the boy who live. He would one day live to defeat Voldemort yet again.

It wasn't until few years ago when the Hogwart letter address to her return did the Potter and he realizes that she was missing. They investigated quietly of course but nothing were ever found, the squibs her family didn't even have a trace of her in their minds. So how did the legendary potion master that both Voldemort and he seek come across such significant information?

A inquire from one of the Order member drew him out of his pensive thought reminding him where he was. With some difficulty he manage to drew the conversation away from the letter announcing one of his hidden deeds, he realize now that the legendary potion master is skill not only in potion, but spell as well more specifically lost and high level spell. That person is quite dangerous, if he can't convince him to join the Order he can't allow him to live much longer.

AN: Sorry for the delay no story is being abandon, a new poll have been created please take a few seconds to vote, and thanks to slvr0107 opinion much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the letters were attached to Snape for deliver, the foresight of repercussion was already foreseen. Though, reaction of such magnitude is quite drastic action for both fractions' lord. Dumbell has yet to cease his search for me, whenever I dance around his search dog they bite quite violently I suppose Dumbell doesn't want his skeleton in the closet to be uncover. While, Voldy and I are in a stalemate each is waiting for the other to make the first move.

As claim I pay them each a visit at the end of the week when there is witness around. Dumbell tried, _TRIED_ to play with his grandfatherly façade to move the meeting. However, my insistences won out when I transfigured a nice chair in the middle of the room during their Order meeting. Dumbell look like he swollen a lemon as he tries to persuade me into joining _HIS_ cause in bring in the defeat of dark lord. Thinking back now the pure pleasure of insulting the old man never ceases to brighten my day.

_ "Let me see if I understand your cause Mr. Dumbledore you want me, a neutral party that is making quite a profit in my profession to stop working and join your cause for free. While contribute endless hours under your order to stop a dark lord, whom you have created when you condemn a child repeatedly to the hatred of muggle, and the danger of muggle World War during your reign as Deputy Head Master of Hogwash, I mean Hogwart. So I'm speculating that everyone in this room is taking your orders for free while you order them to save specific individual of which has values in the Dark Lord's plied to preserve the Wizarding World from interacting with the Muggle world to prevent another Salem Witch Trail. Do I have all of my facts correct?"_

_ "HOW DARE YOU?!" The Weasley matron's voice cut through the palpable tension of room, ringing everyone's ears. "ALBUSE DUMBELDORE IS A GOOD MAN; YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOW SUCH BLINGHT DESRESPECT, YOU CORRUPT LYING CHILD!" _

_For the sake of my ears I had shoot the Weasley matron a silence spell to which she was still yelling at me, everyone seems to pay her no mind as they sort out their hearing._

_ "Sorry Dumbledore but your offer doesn't seem very appealing, I will have to decline your invitation. I have no interest in becoming another Ariana Dumbledore, whom you may or may not have killed between the battled that you, your brother, and your lover fought. Or Floribunda Potter whom you and her family bound her magic and condemn her to be beaten by her muggle aunt's family. I'm sure you can see my doubt in your intention. I'm on a busy schedule so I'm afraid this concludes the end of our meeting. Good day." _

Ahha… good times. Especially, when that vain Skunck woman gives a play by play of the meeting and a speculation as well as articles from times of Dumbell's skeletons occurs. It was one of my brightest ideas to kidnap that stink bug to the meeting. She did an exceptional job in making the story interesting. Currently, Dumbell is under investigation, as well as the Potter family. Authority led by madam Bones is searching for Floribunda Potter, evidences of her being abuse by her supposed guardian was found in the muggle house in the closet under the stair. Not even the supreme reputation of Dumbell could prevent the Potter family members from facing criminal charges to be served in Azkaban. Though, Dumbell's reputation is not so spotless after the article, he himself is in hot water.

I wonder if I should kidnap the stink bug again for my meeting with the Dark Lord?

AN: Sorry it has been so long. But no one give me an idea on the character being a he or a she? So writers block, review, tell me what you guys want to read and I'll tried to complied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The meeting with the Dark Lord was just as eventful as the one with Dumbell. Though it was a lot less entertaining; I doubt the Dark Lord would care if he kills in front of a audiences, so I meet him when I sense that he was alone instead of having countless other trigger happy Death Munchers in the room, at least I have a higher chance of escape.

To said that I'm surprise that he looks more human was an understatement. I wished that I had kidnap stink bug with me so that she can expose his façade to the world. "You know, you look a lot more human than I would of have thought after that batch up ritual that your rat mess up."

"Yes, potion master is handy that way. Then again, you would know all about that wouldn't you."

"Perhaps, though the subject of human characteristic is not my specialization."

"Yet you created countless medical potion use for the human body."

"Out of necessary, I assure you."

We stare at each other for a bit trying to figure each other's next move. "What can you offer me that I don't already have? What can you offered me that I can't obtain?"

He did not make any false promise, or one that he can't keep.

He knew. He knew that I would know the instant he tries. He knew that I would know.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge."

"On who? The same as the one who stood in your way."

"Then we have the same goal."

"No, I wish to completely, and utterly destroy them. In front of public first, can you spare them a few more month for me to take my revenge first?"

"What is in it for me?"

"My cooperation. However, I will not be mark, nor will I follow you blindly."

"That is hardly beneficial for me."

"You can't offer me anything else thought, nothing else that I want."

"Then once again we're in a stalemate."

"So it seems."

The only thing that I want is revenge on both Potter, and the leader of Headless turkey. Perhaps, the muggles as well, but they're already close to being accommodating the hospitality of Dementors. My plans of revenge doesn't necessarily needs the aid of the dark fraction since I already set things in motion, they just need to be alive for a little longer to face the crimes they committed. Besides, their all influential enough to stay out of Dark Lord and his Muncher's hands for a little longer, but not the public.

Judging from the look on Dark Lord's expression he realizes it as well. "How about this, you leave Dumbell and the Potters for me to public discriminate for the next two month. In exchange, I will aid you in your plight if they're reasonable."

"I believe we can come into agreement on such matter. Though, I am curious on your fixation on Potter and that Old Fool."

"They took away something very close to me. While, they did not do so directly they had a hand in it."

"I answer your question; will you answer one of mine?"

"I will return your courtesy."

That means a vague answer for me to figure out. Oh well, I take what I can get. "I knew of your pass interaction with Dumbell. Why create all this headache, is not worth the revenge, so what is your real intention?"

"How much do you know of my pass?" He was curious? And perhaps, angry, luckily not enough to fire spell at me yet.

"Enough to know of your muggle background."

"Then you should know that Old Fool did so purposely."

"Ahhha… I get it. I won't pry further, nor do I want to. You a bit different than I have thought previously, keep in mind that split of soul doesn't affect only the pieces of the soul. Also the power of the individual and for that I give you this. View it as a present of our partnership."

I'm not sure how he will react to the discover information in regards to his soul pieces, but he should know the danger of creating them. That's why I gave him the _"Split of Soul by Necromancer. Your Soul and You by Unknown."_ Both books are rare and dangerous in the wrong hand. They are by most the most informational in regarding to the subject. I port key out of there before green spell let me visit an old friend before time.


End file.
